


I See the Light

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Bleak House - Charles Dickens, DICKENS Charles - Works
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 10 Genre Fic Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Angst, Crack, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Family, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage Proposal, No Smut, Rejection, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Soulmates, Tumblr Memes, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: Chaos, gloom, peace, joy…ten Allan Woodcourt and Esther Summerson moments. No chronological order. Bookverse, 1985 BBC-verse, 2005 BBC-verse, AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Bleak House_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to Charles Dickens and BBC.
> 
> Author’s Note: Written for the [10 Sentence Meme on Tumblr](http://ficmemes.tumblr.com/post/104428385484/10-sentence-meme).

**Who Am I (Angst)**

No one of account, an illegitimate daughter, scarred from smallpox – no, Esther Summerson was not worthy of Mr. Woodcourt. 

**Part of Your World (AU)**

It is an accident (he’s lost, she chasing her runaway puppy), two strangers bumping into each other; the blacks and whites of their world explode into bright colors when their eyes meet and the teenagers stare at one another in shocked awe and growing comprehension…soulmates!

**Topsy-Turvy (Crack)**

These clothes are not hers, she does not recognize this place, her name is not Elizabeth, and the tall imposing gentleman beside her is most certainly _not_ her husband!

**Butterfly Kisses (Future Fic)**

Allan’s hands have always been steady – when soothing an ill patient, offering assistance, even during the shipwreck – but now they shake as his newborn daughter is placed into his arms; when he looks wondrously toward Esther (exhausted yet joyful), his eyes shine with love and pride.

**Castle in the Air (First Time)**

He had not imagined the first time Esther called him _Allan_ it would sound so heartbreaking, like she was holding back tears; he had not envisioned it like this, her refusal, his hopes dashed. 

**Ten Minutes Ago (Fluff)**

Despite the oppressive fog and smoke swirling around him as he went down the pavement, Mr. Woodcourt felt like he was on air and smiled faintly (resisting the impulse to laugh) – no, he would not forget Miss Summerson’s kindness to Miss Flite, or her.

**Wedding Crasher (Humor)**

Today was their wedding, and Allan was not going to let Mr. Skimpole (unexpected and unwanted if Esther’s face was any indicator) steal away his bride’s attention thank you very much! 

**Lean on Me (Hurt/Comfort)**

They were such little things: the well-known voice, the warm cloak wrapped around her, the support of Mr. Woodcourt’s arm as they followed Inspector Bucket; but Esther did not feel quite as cold or disheartened as she had earlier.

**Kingdom of Love (Smut)**

All nerves and doubts fade when Esther sees Allan’s face, hears his hoarse words, “Esther…my star, my _wife!_ ” and she surrenders to his embrace and kiss. 

**Tempest (UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension))**

Seated rigidly on the piano bench, Esther’s hyperaware of Mr. Woodcourt coming to stand behind her; she does not know which burns more: his hand hesitantly settling against her back or his words _“I love you and want you to marry me,”_ and then her composure breaks – hands covering her ears, elbows slamming down on the keys in a loud distorting crash.

THE END


End file.
